


Slow Dancing

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Massive Dragon Age AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Find the blog here!





	

“Y’know, if Ru hadn’t been the one to ask me to come along, I would have flat out refused.” Alanna muttered, shifting from one foot to the other as she tried to relieve the ache from standing in one spot for too long. Crossing her arms over her waist, she scanned the area again before she turned her head slightly towards Quentin. “Have you heard from them at all?” She asked softly, hiding her mouth behind a glass to mask her words.

“No but that doesn’t mean they’re in trouble.” Quentin replied, faking a yawn which had that contagious effect on the elf next to him. “Sorry.” He chuckled, smiling down at her.

“No yer not.” She said quickly, not hiding the grin slowly forming on her lips. “But this is incredibly boring and my feet are killing me right now.” She sighed, taking another sip from the glass. “And this stuff is terrible. I thought Orlesians were supposed to be the best with this kind of stuff. Oh.” She gently nudged Quentin and casually motioned for him to look towards the doors just in time to see Ru’riro, Caerye, and Norman slip back into the ballroom. She managed to catch eyes with her cousin and he gave her small smile before walking off with the other two towards the Commander. Alanna felt the tension leave her body quickly upon seeing them return, only for it to come back when she felt a hand settle against her waist lightly. Confused, she opened her mouth to speak but felt Quentin tightened his hold just slightly and she quickly shut her mouth before there was a slight pressure to get her to move. Quentin removed his hand from her side as they silently moved through the crowd. Somehow they had managed to get by everyone without being stopped. Although Cullen did give them a look as they went past his area but he didn’t stop them. “Where are you leading me?” She finally asked, low enough for only Quentin to hear but he seemed to be intent on just moving and didn’t answer her.

It was only when they finally made it to their destination that Quentin finally turned to her with a grin. “Here.” He said, answering her question from before. He ducked back behind her and shut the doors, blocking out the majority of the noise from the rest of the palace. 

“How in the world did we not get stopped from walking into here?” Alanna mused, grinning as she looked around at the bookshelves practically bursting with all sorts of books. “Honestly, I thought for sure Cullen was going to say something when we went past him.” She spun back around to face the human, grinning wider. 

“I’m more surprised your dad didn’t pop out of nowhere and question us.” Quentin replied, chuckling. “I think we were both a little tired of being out there. Thought getting out of there might do us both some good.” He watched Alanna move around the library before following after her as she went further in, finding a lit fireplace in the back of the room. “That’s a little dangerous.” He muttered, raising an eyebrow at it. 

Alanna laughed, spinning around again to face the human. “And oddly romantic. Did you get me alone just for this?” She teased, setting her hands on her hips with a grin on her lips. As Quentin flustered, her grin widened. “I’m teasing you, Adahl.” Reaching up, she gave his cheek a gentle pat. 

“You’re awful.” Quentin mumbled before he quickly wrapped both arms around her waist gently. “It wasn’t planned but it works.” He added, a smile slowly appearing as he adjusted them. Music floated up into their area, causing them both to laugh. “Kind of cliché but may I have this dance?”

Chuckling, Alanna tucked her head under the other’s chin. “Only if you’re okay with taking the lead.” She murmured, adjusting herself just a bit as she felt Quentin shift with her before they started moving slowly to the music.

“Only if you are okay with me leading you around.” There was a muffled chuckle from the elf, making Quentin smile as he rested his chin on top of her head gently. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” They fell silent as the music gradually grew louder but kept the tempo, their movements matching the tempo as they spun around the room. As the music slowly trailed down to nothing, they stopped their dance as they neared the fireplace again. His arms didn’t fall away from her but instead circled her more so she was wrapped up firmly. Comfortable silence enveloped them before it was suddenly interrupted by the upper doors loudly slamming open, causing the two of them to jump and reach for their hidden weapons. Prepared for a fight, they cautiously looked up the stairs only to find out it was Norman. Who stared at them.

“You two aren’t supposed to be in here.” Norman said, shutting the door he had just slammed open.

“Neither are you.” Alanna said quickly, putting her knife back into her boot carefully. Norman shrugged and walked down the steps quickly, passing by the two of them without another word. “Well then. Good to see you too.” She said, sticking her tongue out after him as he disappeared through the other set of doors that lead back out to the main area. “Spoil sport.”

“He’s always like that.” Quentin said with a small sigh, hiding his weapon away again as well. “And a mood killer.” He grumbled, visibly pouting.

Alanna caught his expression and smiled, closing the distance between the two of them again. Setting a hand on his shoulder, she used it as leverage as she went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek gently. “We might have some time later for another dance. But we should probably get back.” 

There was another heavy sigh from the human before he nodded. “Right.” He turned his face slightly and smiled at her as she fell back onto her feet. “Come on then.” He held out his arm for her to take. 

Grinning, she took his offered arm. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find the blog [here!](http://massive-da-u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
